Aang's big sister
by horsin-around100
Summary: what happens if Aang had a big sister, Aura and she was frozen with him. she must help her little brother master all the elements but the handsome firebender just keeps getting in the way


**A/N: I just was think and this came to mind. I thought Aang should have a sister who is fun, wise and sassy all at the same time. If anyone feels like drawing Aura PM me, it would be really cool to see what people come up with. Well enjoy**

There was a bump in the night from the room next to me.

"Aang," I whispered tiredly. I had always been a light sleep. The monks told me that because I am a light sleeper, I am an alert person, so I could expect nearly everything. I got out of bed and put on my orange and yellow clothes. Aang's room was right next door to mine. I slipped into the room and saw Aang standing on the windowsill with his glider in his hands. I knew that he didn't want to be the Avatar. He couldn't just run away from his responsibility.

"Aang," I sighed. He jumped and looked over to me with a guilty smile. "What are you doing." He looked over to me then his glider and then the ground.

"I'm running away." there was a crack of lightning from outside, the storm was really picking up. "Aura, I'm sorry, but I never wanted to be the avatar. Monk Gyatso will understand. I just need to get my head straight before I take on this responsibility." He still looked down.

"Wait here," I said. I then ran off into my room and grabbed my staff. When I walked back into the room Aang was sitting on the window sill looking at the ground. He heard me walk in and his worried look turned into a shocked look.

"What are you doing," He said a little too loudly. I ran over and put my hand over his mouth.

"Aang, I'm your big sister, meaning since I'm sixteen I'm the oldest. And I am not going to let you go by yourself. It is my duty as your sister to protect you wherever you disappear off too. We're in this together. We always will be." Aang smiled up at me with his goofy kid smile and nodded his head. Aang quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and put it onto a small table in his room. We then both opened up our gliders and soared silently out in the storm. We both had a sad and regretful look on our face. We soon reached the bison holding pen. I ran over to Kaya, my bison. I knew I would not take Kaya on this adventure, no matter how much she meant to me, Aang need me more than ever now, and he needed Appa too.

"Seeya girl, stay safe okay, I have to go with Aang and Appa for a while but I will be back. I promise" Kaya groaned in reply. I pet her on the head and gave her a big hug before I ran off to where Aang was. He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I couldn't. I knew it wasn't the right thing to run away from responsibility, but Aang needed this. He needed some time away. Just to get his head straight a ride on Appa would usually do that. There was another bolt of lightning. The storm was getting worse. I launched myself up onto to Appa's saddle. I was worried about the storm. Aang was a smart kid though, he knew what he was doing...I hope. Aang took one last look at the southern air temple and then climbed onto Appa's head.

"Appa, Yip-Yip." The Bison groaned and leapt into the air. I looked back at my home for 16 years. Then over to my brother, he was sad. It was hard for him to leave his home. I just hope that Monk Gyatso forgives us for running away.

XxX

"Aang," I screamed as Appa struggled to stay in the air while going over the sea. The wind was roaring in my ear. Aang was struggling to keep Appa up. My dark hair was wisping around my eyes. I had never been so scared in my life. I could barely move every muscle in my body felt frozen. I should have stopped him, and then we wouldn't be in this mess. We would both be sleeping sound in our rooms while the storm went on around us. Aang would be safe, I would still be with Kaya and Appa wouldn't be fighting for everyone's life. I snapped out of my trance and tried to bend the air around us to create a protective circle while Aang was steering. I nearly had it but then I was thrown off the saddle and into what I thought was my watery grave. "Aang," I screamed. I couldn't see him anywhere. I dove down, frantically searching for my brother and his bison. I saw him; I swam as fast as my arms would let me towards him. Just as I got to him his arrow tattoos and eyes began to glow. After that nothing. Little did I know I had been frozen in an iceberg and left for 100 years.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that. It was fun to right, stay tuned peeps I will have the first chapter out soon. The boy and girl in the iceberg. Please keep reviewing it makes me happy and everyone wants me happy. If not you shall rue the day MWAHAHAHAHA. Anywho review people **


End file.
